


Choir

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [33]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and christmas jumpers, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Q thinks about what he likes most about Christmas.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Choir

**Author's Note:**

> For "Choir" on the fluff prompt table.

_ “God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay…” _

Q inched closer to James, sneakily linking their hands together. James grinned at him, squeezing Q’s hand and nudging him with his shoulder. He was resplendent in the truly obnoxious Christmas jumper that Q had knitted for him last year, and Q couldn’t be happier. Q  _ loved  _ Christmas, and spending it with James. The singalong carol concert at the Barbican had become one of his favourite festive traditions in the years they’d been together. 

That, and the lazy Christmas morning sex. That was good, too. 

_ “Oh, tidings of comfort and joy.” _


End file.
